


请输入关键词：TVXQ（上）

by YolandaChen



Category: TVXQ, 浩珉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YolandaChen/pseuds/YolandaChen





	请输入关键词：TVXQ（上）

**一**

一个月前

“沈总，我们现在市场占有率下降0.5%，Zero市场占有率上升1%。”

“郑总，今天Zero市场占有率上升1%，First的则下降5%。我们还是没有赶超First，依然排名第二。”

“那也就是说我们流失了1%的客户人群，而这些客户转去使用了Zero。那问题出在哪里，你们有没有考虑这些问题。即使我们市场占有率依旧是第一。”

“很好。虽然还是排名第二，但我们进步了。每天进步一点点很快就能赶超First。加油！！！”

一个月后 现在

“代表，您的意思是First的策划部部长要来我们Zero就职？那个上了法庭的沈昌珉？First不要他了？这才刚顶罪呢。”

沈昌珉走进Zero的时候也没想过自己努力在First从底层爬到部长这个位置后会在被利用完后以莫须有的罪名将自己开除。然后自己就来了对家公司，身份引人注目，什么都需要重新磨合。“诶西，今年这什么鬼运气。”

“Hello，Shim。欢迎你加入我们Zero，接下来的日子就和我跟你沟通的时候，希望你能从另一个角度提出对我们Zero的建议，和Jung 带领我们Zero走向更高的山峰。 ”

“Jung是？”

“是我。接下来的日子多多指教，我们Zero不会让只是来玩玩的人工作下去的。更何况还是一个被First不要的人。”

“Jung是第二名的怨气太深才这样无故发火？还是有别的意思？我会让你见到我的实力的。”

**二**

“Jung，你对Shim有很大的敌意，这是为什么？据我了解你们应该是没有任何交集的吧，或者说你们有交集而我不知道？”布莱恩提出了质疑，在他眼里，郑允浩这个后辈一直以来都是热情苏尔曼为人也大方善良。怎么就对第一天见面的人那么大的敌意。

郑允浩听到前辈的提问不自觉地尴尬咳了两声。“没什么，就...这不First不要他了...然后...然后他万一是奸细怎么办？对！你就不怕他是奸细吗？布莱恩。”

“你觉得我不会看人？如果我不会的话当初就不把你从国外拐回来了。行了，你好好和人家相处。不要欺负人家哦。”布莱恩转身潇洒留下背影的时候，偷偷嘴角上扬。他又没瞎，怎么可能没看到爬上郑允浩耳根子的绯红。

“这两个人一定有什么故事。”布莱恩决定好好观察。

**三**

“我们想要提高市场占有率就必须了解客户需要什么，准确来说是怎么样能够满足大部分客户需求又能刺激少部分客户产生这个需求从而接受这个改变。”沈昌珉从容而又自信的提出自己的看法。沈昌珉用他天生好看的眉眼瞟了一眼坐在会议桌对面的郑允浩，无声的发出对抗邀请。

郑允浩怎么会服输，热情的性子不允许他甘拜下风。“Shim说得没错，确实要了解客户需求是什么，但我们很难去做到满足大部分人又能让少部人慢慢接受，这个过程会流失的客户比例我们没办法承担。如果说提出用户优化体验一个调查，后续要考虑的事情就特别多，反而在这个过程中流失的客户就很有可能转去First。那么Shim，你是从First来的人，你是想让Zero的客户转回到First去吗？”郑允浩先发制人，他就是想让沈昌珉处于一种尴尬的处境。于公于私，他都不喜欢这个叫沈昌珉的男人。

“当然不会，既然来了Zero，自然时候要好好做对Zero的事。希望Jung不要对我有偏见。”

“不是偏见，就是不相信你而已。”

“我说过会让Jung了解到我的实力不是吗？难道Jung还没了解透彻？”

“你...在说什么？”

底下开会的部员难得一见他们永远热情似火的部长竟然脸上出现了...娇羞的表情？这个新来的Shim和部长到底什么关系，为什么Shim的表情里充满了戏谑以及...一种调戏良家妇女，哦不，妇男的表情？

Shim一定和我们部长有什么不可告人的秘密，部员们交换了眼神如是想到。

**四**

“你轻一点...啊嘶...疼...你慢点”

郑允浩好像听到什么不得了的声音。本来郑允浩没打算打理，可是现在他迷路，这里绕来绕去只有这一扇门。所以郑允浩鼓起勇气推开了这个门，并且心里打算好了如果出了事拔腿就跑。

推开门后直接是一张大红色的双人床。红色的床单衬得在床上缠绵的两具身体越发的白皙。床上的两个人修长的腿交叠在一起，某个不可描述的部位在做着激烈的运动。郑允浩看着底下那个人仰起脖颈后身上的人一把把他拉起，唇舌从身下那人优雅的脖颈一路下滑，特别是到胸前的时候，似乎对那两颗小红豆格外钟情，硬是舔咬到身下的人敏感到高潮。于是抬起头对视不超过两秒后又交换了一个缠绵又色情的吻。

郑允浩觉得自己必须离开这个房间了，打扰别人的颠鸾倒凤是会遭天谴的啊。郑允浩正准备悄无声息退出的房间的时候，床那边传来声音。“昌珉，你的实力真的不是一般的优秀啊。我都不想离开了。”

“卧槽，这个声音为什么和我的一模一样！”郑允浩听到这个声音后惊呆了连连往后退却不小心撞到了把手惊扰了床上两人。于是他惊恐的盯着床那边想要给个解释的时候，万万没想到沈昌珉的脸先露了出来，接着...就是自己的脸。床上那缠绵的两人是郑允浩和沈昌珉！

“啊！”郑允浩一下子惊醒，环绕四周后确定了是在自己家就松了一口气。他低头看了被浸湿的裤子，又认命般的躺回去。“怎么就梦到这么不可思议的画面了呢？不就是个一夜情了吗？诶西。”

什么时候开始郑允浩在一段恋情中一直不断的被发好人卡，谈了一年的女朋友突然说分手，结尾又是“你很好”。心烦意乱的走进了一家酒吧，郑允浩本来酒量就很差但今天似乎想刻意用酒精麻痹自己，威士忌一杯一杯的往肚子里灌，大有想要一醉醉到天明的感觉。

舞池里形形色色的人在热情的扭动着自己的腰肢，被酒精控制的郑允浩不自觉地走向那片舞池，决定放纵自己。郑允浩大学的时候学过一些舞蹈，在这时候倒是发挥了作用。无数莺莺燕燕靠近郑允浩，郑允浩很好的避开了他们同时又在继续散发自己的魅力，像极了一只发情的小野猫。

一双冰凉的的手覆上郑允浩的腰侧惹得郑允浩打颤却不抗拒。郑允浩回头想要看看这双手的主人公是一个怎么样的人，一双小鹿般的眼睛撞入郑允浩视线中。

“怎么会有人生得如此好看？”这是郑允浩被拉走的那一瞬间唯一的想法。

后来郑允浩把一切怪罪到酒精的头上，如果不是酒精作祟自己也不会稀里糊涂的把一个男人上了。没错，郑允浩是上面那一个。再到后来两个人确定了关系，提及此事时郑允浩倒是一把揽住睡在自己身边的爱人“没有，是因为我们昌珉眼睛生得好看，我才会被诱惑了去，心甘情愿沉沦在这其中。”惹得爱人把埋在胸口的头抬起来让郑允浩收获了一个香香甜甜的早安吻。这都是后话了。

酒精一夜的纵情醒来后就是头痛欲裂，床另一边已经没了余温，可见那人离开了很久了。郑允浩想着以后应该再也不会见到这个一夜情对象了，谁能想到半个月后Zero新来的人会是这个一夜情对象呢？本来郑允浩还是想不起来的，主要是沈昌珉最后一句“我会让你见到我的实力”的时候他才想起来。

郑允浩把沈昌珉压在酒店房间门上的时候一手抬高他的腿好夹住自己不滑下去。“小朋友，不会是第一次吧？”“待会，我会让你见到我的实力的。”沈昌珉当时的声音充满色欲，而后来正式见面的时候却是一个清朗的声音。郑允浩实在好奇这个男人是怎么做到将正直和情色糅杂在一起却不令人反感的。

**五**

为了完成目标，沈昌珉和郑允浩带领部员辛苦奋战一个多月，根据市场调研、数据观测、行为分析等等，将近两个月的艰苦奋斗。终于在Zero原新版本推出后，一举超过First。成为新的门户网站霸主，市场占有率上升了3%。

所有人都在成功的喜悦当中，布莱恩打头阵邀请两个最大的功臣一起参加庆功宴。本来郑允浩就不会喝酒，部门聚餐也常常不去，部员们也是习以为常。反正平时也是部长报销聚餐费。

郑允浩本来都拒绝了，结果下午快下班的时候沈昌珉来到办公室找他。

沈昌珉进来就直接走近郑允浩身边，弯下腰凑近了郑允浩的耳旁。

“Jung怎么不参加聚餐？是...还不认可我的实力？嗯？”

郑允浩坐在聚餐的餐厅的时候内心洗脑自己，一定是沈昌珉给刺激到了一定是，我这该死的胜负欲。

胜负欲：我没有，我不是，你不要乱说话。


End file.
